The Twist
by Twilight-Alagaesia
Summary: After Eclipse, starts with first chapter of Breaking Dawn, but with a twist. Bella was kidnapped by the guys that take the pictures of Bella's new car at the gas station in Forks, just a couple of weeks before the wedding.
1. Chapter 1: Engaged

**THE TWIST by Twilight-Alagaesia**

1. Penname: Twilight-Alagaesia

2. Story Title: The Twist

3. Story Link: .net/s/5754979/1/The_Twist

4. Chapter Number & Title : Chapter 1: Engaged

5. Rating: **NC-17**

6. Genre: AU, Post-Eclipse

7. Complete Story Summary: After Eclipse, starts with first chapter of Breaking Dawn, but with a twist. Bella was kidnapped by the guys that take the pictures of Bella's new car at the gas station in Forks, just a couple of weeks before the wedding.

8. Chapter Summary: I am sending the first 12 chapters that are already posted for revision, and then I will send each chapter separately.

9. Beta One: Sophia1

10. Beta Two: wvvvampire2

English is not my first language.

Summary

After Eclipse, starts with first chapter of Breaking Dawn, but with a twist, Bella was kidnapped by the guys that take the pictures of Bella's new car at the gas station in Forks, just a couple of weeks before the wedding.

Stephenie Meyer is the owner of Twilight Saga and this is for fan fiction writing purposes only.

English is not my first language.

Chapter 1. ENGAGED

BPOV

_No one is staring at you, I promised myself. No one is staring at you. No one is staring at you._

_But, because I couldn't lie convincingly even to myself, I had to check._

_As I sat waiting for one of the three traffic lights in town to turn green, I peeked to the right—in her minivan, Mrs. Weber had turned her whole torso in my direction. Her eyes bored into mine, and I flinched back, wondering why she didn't drop her gaze or look ashamed. It was still considered rude to stare at people, wasn't it? Didn't that apply to me anymore?_

_Then I remembered that these windows were so darkly tinted that she probably had no idea if it was even me in here, let alone that I'd caught her looking. I tried to take some comfort in the fact that she wasn't really staring at me, just the car._

_My car. Sigh._

_I glanced to the left and groaned. Two pedestrians were frozen on the sidewalk, missing their chance to cross as they stared. Behind them, Mr. Marshall was gawking through the plate-glass window of his little souvenir shop. At least he didn't have his nose pressed up against the glass. Yet._

_The light turned green and, in my hurry to escape, I stomped on the gas pedal without thinking—the normal way I would have punched it to get my ancient Chevy truck moving._

_Engine snarling like a hunting panther, the car jolted forward so fast that my body slammed into the black leather seat and my stomach flattened against my spine._

"_Arg!" I gasped as I fumbled for the brake. Keeping my head, I merely tapped the pedal. The car lurched to an absolute standstill anyway._

_I couldn't bear to look around at the reaction. If there had been any doubt as to who was driving this car before, it was gone now. With the toe of my shoe, I gently nudged the gas pedal down one half millimeter, and the car shot forward again._

_I managed to reach my goal, the gas station. If I hadn't been running on vapors, I wouldn't have come into town at all. I was going without a lot of things these days, like Pop-Tarts and shoelaces, to avoid spending time in public._

_Moving as if I were in a race, I got the hatch open, the cap off, the card scanned, and the nozzle in the tank within seconds. Of course, there was nothing I could do to make the numbers on the gauge pick up the pace. They ticked by sluggishly, almost as if they were doing it just to annoy me._

_It wasn't bright out—a typical drizzly day in Forks, Washington—but I still felt like a spotlight was trained on me, drawing attention to the delicate ring on my left hand. At times like this, sensing the eyes on my back, it felt as if the ring were pulsing like a neon sign: Look at me, look at me._

_It was stupid to be so self-conscious, and I knew that. Besides my dad and mom, did it really matter what people were saying about my engagement? About my new car? About my mysterious acceptance into an Ivy League college? About the shiny black credit card that felt red-hot in my back pocket right now?_

"_Yeah, who cares what they think," I muttered under my breath._

"_Um, miss?" a man's voice called._

_I turned, and then wished I hadn't._

_Two men stood beside a fancy SUV with brand-new kayaks tied to the top. Neither of them was looking at me; they both were staring at the car._

_Personally, I didn't get it. But then, I was just proud I could distinguish between the symbols for Toyota, Ford, and Chevy. This car was glossy black, sleek, and pretty, but it was still just a car to me._

"_I'm sorry to bother you, but could you tell me what kind of car you're driving?" the tall one asked._

"_Um, a Mercedes, right?"_

"_Yes," the man said politely while his shorter friend rolled his eyes at my answer. "I know. But I was wondering, is that… are you driving a Mercedes Guardian?" The man said the name with reverence. I had a feeling this guy would get along well with Edward Cullen, my… my fiancé (there really was no getting around that truth with the wedding just days away). "They aren't supposed to be available in Europe yet," the man went on, "let alone here."_

_While his eyes traced the contours of my car—it didn't look much different from any other Mercedes sedan to me, but what did I know?—I briefly contemplated my issues with words like fiancé, wedding, husband, etc._

_I just couldn't put it together in my head._

_On the one hand, I had been raised to cringe at the very thought of poofy white dresses and bouquets. But more than that, I just couldn't reconcile a staid, respectable, dull concept like husband with my concept of Edward. It was like casting an archangel as an accountant; I couldn't visualize him in any commonplace role._

_Like always, as soon as I started thinking about Edward I was caught up in a dizzy spin of fantasies. The stranger had to clear his throat to get my attention; he was still waiting for an answer about the car's make and model._

"_I don't know," I told him honestly._

"_Do you mind if I take a picture with it?"_

_It took me a second to process that. "Really? You want to take a picture with the car?"_

"_Sure—nobody is going to believe me if I don't get proof."_

"_Um. Okay. Fine."_

_I swiftly put away the nozzle and crept into the front seat to hide while the enthusiast dug a huge professional-looking camera out of his backpack. He and his friend took turns posing by the hood, and then they went to take pictures at the back end._

"_I miss my truck," I whimpered to myself._

_Very, very convenient—too convenient—that my truck would wheeze its last wheeze just weeks after Edward and I had agreed to our lopsided compromise, one detail of which was that he be allowed to replace my truck when it passed on. Edward swore it was only to be expected; my truck had lived a long, full life and then expired of natural causes. According to him. And, of course, I had no way to verify his story or to try to raise my truck from the dead on my own. My favorite mechanic— I stopped that thought cold, refusing to let it come to a conclusion. Instead, I listened to the men's voices outside, muted by the car walls._

"_. . . went at it with a flamethrower in the online video. Didn't even pucker the paint."_

"_Of course not. You could roll a tank over this baby. Not much of a market for one over here. Designed for Middle East diplomats, arms dealers, and drug lords mostly."_

"_Think she's something?" the short one asked in a softer voice. I ducked my head, cheeks flaming._

"_Huh," the tall one said. "Maybe. Can't imagine what you'd need missile-proof glass and four thousand pounds of body armor for around here. Must be headed somewhere more hazardous."_

_Body armor. Four thousand pounds of body armor. And missile-proof glass? Nice._

_What had happened to good old-fashioned bulletproof?_

_Well, at least this made some sense—if you had a twisted sense of humor. It wasn't like I hadn't expected Edward to take advantage of our deal, to weight it on his side so that he could give so much more than he would receive. I'd agreed that he could replace my truck when it needed replacing, not expecting that moment to come quite so soon, of course. When I'd been forced to admit that the truck had become no more than a still-life tribute to classic Chevys on my curb, I knew his idea of a replacement was probably going to embarrass me. Make me the focus of stares and whispers. I'd been right about that part. But even in my darkest imaginings I had not foreseen that he would get me two cars._

_The "before" car and the "after" car, he'd explained when I'd flipped out._

_This was just the "before" car. He'd told me it was a loaner and promised that he was returning it after the wedding. It all had made absolutely no sense to me. Until now._

_Ha ha. Because I was so fragilely human, so accident-prone, so much a victim to my own dangerous bad luck, apparently I needed a tank-resistant car to keep me safe. Hilarious. I was sure he and his brothers had enjoyed the joke quite a bit behind my back._

_Or maybe, just maybe, a small voice whispered in my head, it's not a joke, silly. Maybe he's really that worried about you. This wouldn't be the first time he's gone a little overboard trying to protect you._

_I sighed._

_I hadn't seen the "after" car yet. It was hidden under a sheet in the deepest corner of the Cullens' garage. I knew most people would have peeked by now, but I really didn't want to know._

_Probably no body armor on that car—because I wouldn't need it after the honeymoon. Virtual indestructibility was just one of the many perks I was looking forward to. The best parts about being a Cullen were not expensive cars and impressive credit cards._

"Hey," the tall man called. I was stunned, he had a gun pointing at me, and because I rolled down the window there was nothing in between that could protect me now.

"Could you please stand outside now?" he said angrily now. I was totally frozen in my seat; I could not believe what was happening to me now.

I was sure Alice would see this but they were hunting, will.

Would Edward have time enough to get to me?

EPOV

I was hunting with Alice and the rest of my family; we were almost at the Canadian border.

I was totally involved in all the honey moon arrangements and this was the only time I had to hunt before the wedding. I was almost finished with the mountain lion when suddenly I heard a scream … it was Alice! I tracked her down and found her completely in shock… "What's going on Alice?" I started to read her mind but it was totally random, as she was trying to figure different futures at the same time.

I was not paying attention to her visions as I was on the hunt. "Please Alice let me see, what's going on?" Alice blinked and we looked into each other's eyes before I could read her vision … I stood totally frozen and shocked for a fifth of a second and then I started running as fast as I could,

Alice started screaming in her head ..."Edward, run please be quick I do not think you have enough time to get back before…"

I ran faster than a speeding bullet. When I finally arrived at the scene in Alice's vision, one of Fork's gas stations, I was already too late, she was no were to be found.


	2. Chapter 2: Attack

THE TWIST by Twilight-Alagaesia

This is my First Fanfic! So remember that while you're reading, please.

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a Fan Fiction story.

After Eclipse.

Starts with first chapter of Breaking Dawn, but with a twist.

Bella was kidnapped by the guys that took the pictures of Bella's new car at the gas station in Forks, just a couple of weeks before the wedding. Will Edward find her? Will she be alright and will she be ready to be with Edward?

I would like to thank TwilightHeart21 for helping me to beta this chapter.

Chapter 2: Attack

BPOV

The guy with the gun grabbed my wrist, I tried to scream but he held my mouth and I was not able to do anything. He was strong and I couldn't run away.

They put me in the back seat of my car. The other guy drove their minivan out of the station and we followed him, I was totally shocked too numb to really know what was happening to me, suddenly I realized we were driving out of Forks to Port Angeles.

I was completely wrecked and did not know what I should. Would Edward find and rescue me soon? As I was struggling to wrap my mind around what was really going on and react I started to hear the conversation the two guys where having, I then tried to talk to the guy but he did not respond in any way, not even a view through the car's mirror.

We finally arrived at a motel in Port Angeles; I wasn't able to see the name of it as we came around the back entrance and stopped in front of a cabin. Both guys carried me inside and tied me to the bed frame with some clothes. After a couple of minutes I heard them arguing about the car and me, but I couldn't make all the words out, as they were in the next room with the TV turned on.

Suddenly, one of them entered and I heard the other going outside and leaving in a rush with my car. I was alone with the tall guy who had seemed really nice at the gas station, but now had a look I couldn't make out until finally I remembered where I'd seen it before. It was the same look I'd seen on one of the guys in Port Angeles just before Edward rescued me.

"No!" I screamed at my loudest when I saw he was determined to attack me. I was sure no one could have heard me as the TV was still on, but I did try my best.

"No, please don't …" And then everything went black.

EPOV

I stood up and started scanning everyone's thoughts, but no one seemed to have notice anything strange. The car wasn't there, so I tried tracking her scent. I did come up with her scent I eventually found her scent near the gas pump.

She had been there not a long time ago, but her scent was a little tainted by the smell of the gasoline and two other scents I had not recognized. They were male scents, I was totally focused in trying to figure out what happened and suddenly everything was clear, the car, the scents, everything started to fall in place while remembering Alice's vision and that's when I realized that the love of my life had in fact being kidnapped!

I fell on my knees and let out dry sobs and just yelled out loud "No!"

After some minutes, Alice and the rest of my family found me.

I was still on my knees.

Carlisle pulled me up but I was not able to speak, or read his mind; I just heard sounds but they did not make any sense. Emmet and Carlisle carried me to the car.

I just walked like a zombie, not even blinking or breathing; a total statue.

Esme and Jasper tried to talk to me, trying to get some clue to find Bella, but I was lost in my thoughts, if that's what you could call them. Images of Bella came up every second. I could not believe she was gone. Where was she taken? Alice was searching for visions of her, but she encountered none. After a couple of minutes, I saw the same vision Alice had at that same moment. It was Bella hurt and unconscious.

I just gasped and fell to the floor, as if I had passed out. Of course that is impossible for a vampire, but it was almost the same as my mind was cut out from the outside world and all my senses where gone, I was only able to see what was happening around but could not move.

A minute passed and Carlisle was over me, trying to get me to respond in any way, when all my senses where connected I just blinked, remembered what I had seen in Alice's vision for any clue, and I got one, so I stood up the same second and sprinted out of the house. Everyone followed me.

I arrived at the cabin in the motel in Port Angeles just minutes later and of course before anyone else, as I was the fastest. I did not bother to open the door, just went through and froze the minute I saw Bella lying in the bed, covered in blood and unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3: Hurt and Heal

Chapter 3: Hurt and heal

Thanks to this chapter beta .net/~VotreAmant (Christina M. Bennett)

EPOV

I stood still for a tenth of a second before I ran and knelt beside Bella's bed. I was able to hear her weak heartbeat; she was barely breathing. When the rest of the family arrived I just growled and yelled to them everyone to stay outside. I was not going to be able to handle. I was holding Bella's hand trying to wake her, but it was impossible. When Carlisle came to my side and checked on Bella, his expression was livid, but I couldn't read why. Rosalie had called the ambulance just as soon as she knew where I was headed, thanks to Alice's ability to see into the future. The ambulance arrived just three minutes later. When the paramedics checked on her, I noticed one of them moving his head as if she was not going to make it.

I was furious! I wanted to hunt the guys that where responsible for this and tear them apart, but Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and I knew it was not time for this. Bella needed me now by her side and I would not leave her. I had given her my word after we returned from Italy, so I got in the ambulance and we rush her to the hospital. Carlisle was with me all the time, telling me she was going to be ok, but I did not believe his words. Carlisle was hiding the truth from me.

I already had two degrees in medicine, although I never practiced it. I knew it all; my head was telling me she was barely alive and might not wake up. But my heart had hope and faith that she was going to be ok. She could not leave me. I will not live in a world without her.

After we arrived to the hospital, Carlisle stopped me from going into the emergency room. I fought with everything I had left to not go running in after him, so I just clenched my teeth and grabbed myself around the middle as if I was going to be torn apart. Emmett came from behind me and grabbed me and pulled me into the waiting area. My mind was blank. I could hear noises but I couldn't figure out what they were about. I sat down in one of the chairs, hands shivering between my knees and stared at the floor. Esme came to sit beside me, and took one of my hands in hers, letting me know she was there for me. I was more than grateful that she did not asked me any questions and just sat at my side in comfortable silence.

My mind started to wander around. What had happened to her? What was Carlisle hiding from me? Was the love of my existence going to survive? Should I be prepared for her death? This thought sent a chilling sensation all over my body. How would I be able to go on without her? Maybe if I changed her now? "No!" My mind screamed in agony. How could I do this to her? Would I be able to take her soul so I could be with her? Was I really the selfish creature I always feared I was?

I do not know how many minutes or hours passed by. I was still in the same position but Esme's hands no longer held mine. Looking around I saw that no one was there, I tried with all I had to search for a readable though, but there was still only noise, nothing clear. I could not even know if they were males or females, as my mind was not working at all. I decided to go ask a nurse that was passing if she knew anything about Bella. She only said "I am sorry, I am very busy now but try asking at the nurse's station, they might have some information". I started walking towards the big desk where there was another nurse. I asked politely if she had any news on Isabella Swan. She stood up and said to me there was none, so I asked for Dr. Carlisle Cullen. She told me he had not seen him since he came out of the operating room over two hours ago. "What! He is not here?" That did it, and I just ran thru the emergency door into the hospital. I tried to find Carlisle, find out about Bella, anything. I just heard the nurse calling security but I did not care because this was just too much for me.

After a couple of minutes of going all around the hospital I was finally able to find Bella's room only to discover that she was not there! I panicked until a doctor came around and told me she was still in the recovery room and that she would probably get to the room in a couple of hours. I then asked, "Where is Dr. Cullen?" He only said that the last time he saw him was in surgery. Dr. Cullen came out livid, told the nurses he was not feeling well after the long surgery and was going to rest.

"What? How? Why?" my mind was rushing over a thousand of questions per second. Vampires cannot get sick, feel tired or need a rest, so where was Carlisle and why he left without warning? "Wait! Where is my family?" I was so distracted by my thoughts; I never noticed that no one was with me. I was alone at the hospital, and Bella was in some recovery room. "Where are they? Why did they leave?"

I took my phone and started dialing a number and waited. "Alice! Where are you?"

"Edward I ... I am in the waiting room" Alice said.

"What? but there was no one there?" I spoke harshly.

"Yes we are here Edward, well almost everyone. Carlisle has not come by but...Edward are you all right?" she asked concerned. "Edward you are acting weird. You just looked around, stood up, asked a nurse about Bella and then you started towards the nurse's station. Then you ran thru the ER door!"

I was speechless. I tried to remember seeing them but I was sure no one had been there. I tried to read everyone's mind but again I was not able to do it, so I just started walking toward the waiting room. As I was still holding my phone as I opened the door and saw Alice. I froze for about ten seconds and was then only able to murmur, "What is going on with me?" I took my phone and put it back in my jacket. She then grabbed my hand and started to pull me until we were in the parking lot; she looked worried.

"Edward!" I heard her speak my name, but I was not able to respond. I just looked at her. "Edward, I do not know what is going on with you but I do know something is not right. You are like a zombie. We have being calling you but you do not respond at all" she said calmly.

" Alice", I was able to say her name now. "Alice I…I, uuuhh…I cannot hear anyone's mind. I mean I hear them but I do not know what they are saying or who is saying it." I put my face in my hands and whispered "I have no idea what is going on." Then I felt another chilling sensation all over my body, I grabbed Alice's shoulder for support and said "I am not feeling ok… I … "and I felt going sideways strait to the floor and I knew no more.

APOV

"Edward!" I screamed as he collapsed to the floor. "Edward!" I heard the rest of the family running towards us, Esme knelt on the floor beside Edward trying to make him react. She shook him as Emmett screamed his name. Jasper just froze when he saw Edward lying on the floor, motionless and Rosalie was just looking on, but her face was troubled." I tried to check my visions but there was nothing clear, just random images. "Emmett, take Edward to the car and get him into the house. I will get Carlisle! Go" I shouted as I went running to find Carlisle.

As I entered the hospital I realized he was not there. He was somewhere near the hospital though. He was in the forest sitting on a log; I went to look for him. As soon as I found him I knew something was not right. His face was livid and he did not even notice when I called him. I shook his shoulder and said, "Carlisle! What's wrong with you?" Edward just collapsed! He is not responding at all and they are taking him home so we need you to come and check him." Carlisle's eyes were black; He was furious, but also afraid. His expression changed as soon as he heard about Edward though, and he stood up and started to run towards the house.

EPOV

I could not sense anything. I could not move, speak or hear. My eyes, well my eyes were closed and I was completely paralyzed. Then I started to get some connections within my mind and body, I saw Carlisle face through someone's mind. He was looking at me, saying something. I could see his lips moving. His expression was of concern and he was shaking me. But I was not able to respond in any way or understand what he was saying. I was able to pick some images but that was all.

I do not know how long it had been since I felt the chilling sensation but it seemed like forever. Then suddenly I started to feel something. Yes I was now feeling my head, my torso, my arms and my legs and I still could not move but I was feeling the shaking and then I was able to open my eyes, the images were coming blurred, but then I blinked and the images became clearer until I was able to see as well as before. Next I heard some sounds, and suddenly I heard my name.

"Edward! Edward" someone was screaming. I started to move, trying to get up but I felt quite weird, as if I had been starving for months. The burn in my throat was unbearable and I needed to hunt now. I got up and I was able to see everyone's faces. They were all relieved to see me standing up, but the burn was too much. I sprinted towards the front door and started to run into the forest.

Jasper was behind me; I could sense him, as well as Emmett and Carlisle. I easily found a deer. It was not my favorite but the burn was too much so I just threw myself and grabbed it, then quickly I started running to catch another and another. By the time I finished five I was still craving for more blood, so I kept running. I hoped to find a mountain lion soon or even a bear. Did not care as long as it was an animal and I was lucky enough to find a bear I did not wait but got it quickly. As soon as I finished with it I saw my brothers staring at me. Carlisle was staring with a very concerned look but he looked away from me and ran back to the house, my brothers just came around and Emmett said, "Edward are you all right? You have never hunted like this; you looked like a new born."

I turned around to face him, but I could not respond to his question. I knew I had not being starving like this forever. But I also knew what he meant. I looked down and saw that my clothes where all wrecked. I never came home like this, at least not since I was a newborn and went hunting the first time. So I just stared into Emmett's eyes and turned to look to the ground. Then Jasper said "Edward, I do not know but you are feeling very confused, and well, let's go back to the house. You are also starting to feel anxious so please, maybe you need to go get changed and go to see Bella." As soon as he said her name everything snapped together. Yes I needed to go see Bella now.

BPOV

It was dark and I could not open my eyes. I tried to move a finger or a toe but my body felt disconnected. I tried to talk, to hear anything to tell myself that I was still alive. Then I started to feel something that became unbearable. My body felt like a train had hit me at 200 MPH. I could not scream, but the pain was getting to every part of my body. Suddenly I heard something although I could not make out the words, the voice was familiar, I tried harder and then yes, I recognized it. How could I not? It was the most beautiful voice in the world but something was wrong and it could not be the same. This voice was pained, the sounds that I was hearing where like someone weeping and it broke with every word.

The sounds came and went as I tried to wake up but then went down again. I am not sure how many seconds, minutes or hours had passed before and I was able to move one of my fingers or at least I think I was able to move it. I could not feel anything but pain, but the voice had felt me and I heard how the voice called someone.

"She moved her finger, she moved her finger!" Then I heard another voice and felt someone else holding my other hand.

"Yes, I think you are right Edward," a female voice said. "Her pulse has increased and the monitor is changing. She might wake up any time now."

After I do not know how long, I finally opened my eyes, though I could only see a white light and some shadows. I could not make sense of where I was or who was with me at that time, until the voice called my name.

"Bella!"

"Yes," I wanted to reply, but no sound came from my mouth.

"Do not try to speak my love; you need all the strength you can get to get well." The voice told me. I just nodded a little with my head.

"Carlisle!" Edward called. I then saw another shadow, and it was becoming clearer but still could not make a clear image of the face. After a couple of minutes the images came clear. Edward was by my side, taking one of my hands and his expression was like someone that was at a funeral. Then I saw how he struggled to make my favorite crooked smile, but it never touched his eyes. I knew it took everything he had to put it there but something was wrong. Seconds later I felt it, and my scream came like nothing I had ever heard in my life. Edward was agony as I struggled to try to get rid of the pain I felt inside. I started to move from one side to another while Edward tried to hold me to the bed best as he could, but I kept on struggling until everything went black again.


	4. Chapter 4: Scream

Chapter 4. Scream

Thanks to my beta Lulu M.

EPOV

Bella's scream came thru me like lightning burning every part of me, ripping my heart in pieces. I tried to hold her to the bed as best as I could without hurting her. I felt her go totally limp. I fell to my knees. I did not know what to do. Seconds later, the nurses and Carlisle came rushing into the room and took her away. I was not able to move at all. I just followed them with my gaze.

Soon after, the doctors made me leave the room where Bella was to check her vitals. I went to sit in the waiting room. Alice came to my side. She started to tell me that everything was going to be alright, but I could not handle it any longer. I grabbed her face in my hands.

"Alice, you better show me a vision what is happening to her and that she is going to be ok now!"

She was absolutely freaked out with my action but closed her eyes and started to check her visions. After a while, she opened her eyes and stared at me. We both gasped and froze.

Her vision showed Bella in the Operating Room, being checked by Carlisle all over again, what they had missed before that had made Bella scream in pain out of nowhere. He realized Bella was bleeding inside. My senses disconnected again, and I went limp on the floor.

Alice pulled me up and put me on the couch, so people did not suspect and just think I was sleeping or thinking. She was trying to get me out of it when Emmet came into the room and said.

"Carlisle just finished operating on Bella again. She is going to live."

After I heard those words, I snapped out of my current state and straightened up, so I was facing both of them, confused.

Carlisle eventually came into the room and sat by my side. He told everyone to get out and leave us alone to talk. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Edward, I know you are scared, but I need to tell you that Bella is going to live. She is going to be ok, eventually, but there is something else, and I really do not know how to tell you so I will only say that her physical injuries will heal in a short period of time, but I am not sure how long it will take her to recover emotionally. It was an awful attack. I know you want to avenge her, but now is the time to be with her."

My head turned to look Carlisle in the eyes. "Tell me what's wrong", I demanded.

It was too painful to get confirmation of my greatest fears. The love of my life has gone through something I was so repulsed to in the years when I hunted humans. When I helped a lot of women to get free of their attackers and avenge them by killing them; I even saved Bella once in Port Angeles a couple of years ago when I first met her, but I was not able to save her this time and that broke me in pieces from the inside.

I knew what Carlisle was thinking about when I ran away from him and Esme, when I slipped into what I really am, a monster, but he also knew me well; He knew I had to do something about the attack.

"I will do anything that is possible to gather proof and information for us to search and hunt those guys, my son, but while we track them, please stay with Bella; we are your family and will support you all the way; please know we will do everything in our power to get them."

"Carlisle, what happened to Bella?" I demanded.

He could not even look at me, so I tried reading his mind; it was hard but when I finally read him, he was naming all the bones and muscles in the human body.

"I´m sorry, Edward not now. I think I need to talk to Bella first before saying something." He started to walk away from me.

CPOV

I had to talk to Bella before I say anything to Edward; I knew her injuries, I really did not know what happened exactly; everything pointed to something I really do not want to think but I had to make sure.

I went into the room where Bella was; she was so fragile and weak. "Bella?" I whispered to see if she was awake.

"Carlisle", she answered weakly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Sore" she responded.

"Bella, I need you to tell me what happened" I asked. I really needed to know exactly what had happened as soon as possible.

"I… I do not remember it", she finally spoke.

"Bella, I really need you to remember what you can. Please think hard; it is important for you to unblock what happened to you", I said again; I waited; after what seemed like minutes, her expression changed; she was in shock and tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Bella, please tell me. I need to know; we need to speak about it; I will not tell Edward a thing unless you consent to it. You really need to speak to me." She simply nodded and tried to compose herself.

"Carlisle, I think… I think I was raped; I do not know exactly, but I do remember the expression of the guy that attacked me and … well and … it was the same as the guys that wanted to attacked me in Port Angeles when Edward saved me." She started to cry again.

"Bella, I know this is difficult for you but I think you have to talk to Edward. I will not say anything to him, but please you need to talk to him so you can start to really heal?"

EPOV

After a couple of hours finally Bella came into the room from recovery. She was awake but her mind was lost. "Bella, my love, I am here. You are going to be alright. I will not go away. I am here for you forever." Her head turned my way and nodded. After a minute, she spoke.

"Edward… I am sorry." She started crying.

"Sorry for what Bella, there is nothing to be sorry about." I said to her calmly.

"No, Edward, it was my fault, if I did not said to those guys it was ok to take pictures of the car and rolling down the window, this wouldn't have happened."

An urge to kill ran thru me as I thought of the scene. I remained calmed on the outside for Bella.

"No, my love do not think about it, you are going to be fine, just rest for now, I am here, you are safe now" I grabbed her hand into mine while I spoke. Bella just turned her face away and said.

"Do you still love me, do you still want me after." Her words came along with heavy tears in her eyes.

"After what Bella?" I started to get worried.

"Please Bella, tell me what happened." I started begging.

She turned her face to the other side of the room.

"Bella, please!" I said again. After a minute she said.

"Edward I am sorry but I think you can figure out what happened to me, so if you do not love me and if you do not want to be with me anymore I will understand." she closed her eyes and started to cry.

I was in shock my worst fears confirmed, but this was not about me, Bella needed me now more than ever, so I composed myself and bent down and kissed her hand and said "How could you say that, of course I still love you, I still want to be with you forever, what is making you say that, you are the love of my life, no the love of my existence, I will love you forever", Bella still not looking back at me said.

"Because I am… well I was … marked by someone else." She continued crying and she took her hand away from mine.

I was speechless, frozen at the thought that someone claimed her as hers, even though I knew that her heart belonged to me I could not take my mind away from the thought that someone had been with her that way, even though it was an attack and she never agree to it, it still pained me to think about it. I always wanted to wait for us to have that first special moment together in our wedding night and now, someone took it from us.

"Bella, no matter what happened, I love you, I want you to think about that and nothing else love, please just sleep now, rest for now you need to heal." Bella shut her eyes and whispered.

"Edward, I cannot be with you or anyone else now, please go."

Tears came running down her cheek, I just could not believe what I heard, I could not be away from her, I could not leave her alone, not now not ever.

"Please go, I want to be left alone." She repeated.

And as hard as this pained me, I walked out of the room.

BPOV

I heard Edward leaving the room, I then continue crying, I thought I will be not able to stop anytime soon, but my weakness won and I felt asleep, and as I sleep I dreamed, the dream started with the face of the tall guy watching me, with the same expression of the guys in Port Angeles some years before, I was yelling at him.

"Please stop, please…don't" but he was laughing and continue his advance on me. It was then when I wake up with a scream.

"No!"

Edward came rushing into the room again, what's wrong.

"I told you I do not want to be with you!" I scream at him.

"Leave me alone!"

His expression was of total pain, but regardless I wanted to be left alone, I did not deserve him or anyone else, I just wanted to die. The nurses arrived just seconds after, but not so long after that they heard me screaming at Edward, and so they told him to get out of the room immediately. His face was torn; he looked at me and left.


	5. Chapter 5: Alone

Chapter 5. Alone

BPOV

It had been 5 days since I told Edward to leave, I missed him, but I knew I could not be with him again, some part of me regret it for saying it, but I thought it was for the best, he deserved better, he deserved someone clean, someone pure to be with him and I was no longer that.

Carlisle kept checking on me, he was my doctor after all but we did not speak about anything else rather than my healing, until he finally decided to ask "Sorry Bella, but I really need to get this out of my chest, I know you want to be left alone, but Edward is in such a bad shape I might think he is losing it, and as him being my son I am truly concerned, please tell me why you do not want him here with you, you two have never being apart after Italy, so why now?" I knew the answer but really how can I tell him, so I just said "Carlisle, I am so sorry for this all happening to your family, but I cannot be with Edward anymore, he deserves better than me", Carlisle grabbed the chair and sat down "I am sorry Bella, I do not agree with you, you are what he wants, he loves you, and he is torn that you do not want him with you here" I just turned, I could not see him in the eyes "I am sorry, but he will find someone else, someone that is right for him, I am not anymore" I being fighting my tears but now they just started running down my cheeks and I could not hold them. Carlisle grabbed my hand, I tried to take it away but he grabbed it again "Bella, you are the daughter I always wanted for Edward, you are his sun, his moon, his everything, please I know you will not change your mind now but please think about this, think in his pain too and consider talking to him soon". I just nodded and kept looking at the window. I felt Carlisle leaving me with my thoughts and going out of the room.

EPOV

Ever since I left Bella at the hospital, I have been in my room, wrecking everything I have, throwing all my cd's out the window and destroying all my diaries, if Bella does not want me I do not want myself.

Alice knocked my door, I just scream "Alice, go away… leave me alone!!!" she was as stubborn as I was so she did not care and enter my room anyway, I glanced at her "What do you want!!" she went where my couch was, turn it around, as I already lift it and throw it to the other side of the room, and sat down "Edward, I know this is difficult for you, but you must know Bella will talk to you tomorrow, so you must be ready, please here are some clean clothes for you" she put down the clothes in the arm of the couch and said "I know you do not want to go to the hospital with Bella looking the way you look now" I just turn myself to the window and stayed there until she was gone.

She was right I need to look better for Bella, at least while I am with her at the hospital tomorrow, I was scared that she might say the same thing again, that she did not want me anymore and to leave her alone, but I need to see her, I knew from Carlisle she was feeling way better and her recovery was going to be way better in a couple of weeks. Then it hit me "A couple of weeks!!" the wedding date is in a couple of weeks and I did not even know if there was going to be a wedding anymore. I grabbed my hair, as trying to pull it out with my bare hands, I could not believe this was happening, the wedding the most special day of my life and I do not even know if Bella will want to be with me again ever!!

The hours passed and just minutes away of heading to the hospital with Carlisle I started getting ready. As I went down the stairs and out of the door everyone stared at me, Jasper send a calming wave for everyone, I was just able to look at him and whisper thanks, Esme hugged me and told me everything will go right, that she loved me as I did her, that she just needed some time to heal inside, Emmet just punched in my shoulder as a way to tell me that he was backing me up, he was there for me as always, I just turned and looked at his eyes and nodded, then Rosalie came by, her eyes told me everything, she was regretting for not being the sister she needed for me with Bella before, that she was sorry and was with me all the way, I was only able to nod at her too. I was speechless, my mind was thinking at thousands of possibilities until Alice came and hugged me, in that instant one of her visions came and I became more aware of what to expect, then I just walked to the garage where Carlisle was waiting for me.


	6. Chapter 6: Talk

Chapter 6. Talk

BPOV

I was just waking up when Carlisle came into the room "Bella, how are you today?" He checked my chart and smiled, "Well much better I can see, you had a good night it seems?" I just nodded and then said "Yes, thanks for the sleeping medicine" He smiled at me and said "No problem, let me know if you need anything else" then he hesitated for a moment and said "Bella….I know you might not be ready or want this but please do this for me" I stared at him "What do you want me to do?" I am really grateful for all his caring and well even that he is a doctor and is his job; he had taken care of me more than with any patient in the hospital. He saw me in the eyes and said "Please, Edward is here, he came to talk to you, please listen to him, give him the opportunity to say what he need to say" I did not know what to say so I just nodded.

Carlisle left and Edward came into my room. "Hi" he said looking directly at me "How are you feeling?" I could just answer a weak "ok"; Edward continued "That's good, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?" I nodded; he grabbed the chair and sat down by my bed. "Bella, I might not know exactly how you feel, but it pains me to be away from you, I love you and I do not want to be without you anymore, I need you in my life, there isn't such without you, I have being a wreck, I am lost without you, please let me be in your life?" his face was torn, he was really in pain, but what could I tell, I missed him too, way too much but I still do not think he deserves me anymore, so I just said "Edward… I know I love you and you love me, but I do not deserve you, you … "He trailed me off "I do love you and do not keep saying that I do not deserve you, you are my whole life and I want you" I turn my eyes away "Edward, how could you still want me after … well after everything that has happened, I do not know if I will be able to be with anyone after this". He grabbed my hand "Bella, I want you and I do not want you to think about it like this, I care for you as I have never cared about anyone before, you complete me, I am not myself without you, and I need you"

EPOV

I do not understand why Bella kept saying that, but finally I realized that I was selfish, I had not being thinking in Bella's feelings at all, she was in pain, she had being thru the worst thing possible for any girl and maybe worst because of what I made her to believe, I made this a great thing for us, and now she knew it was over, or at least thought it was.

"Bella, I am so sorry… I was not thinking in what you are feeling, and I am so sorry for that, I now understand why you do not want to be with anyone, I know that whatever is going to happen with us, we are going to make it special, I am going to make it special for you, I want you to experience it as you should, you are the most important thing to me ever, I want it to be special for us" She turn her gaze at me "How is it going to be special, if my virtue is gone!!" she turned away again "You wanted it to be the first time for both of us, we waited for after the wedding so it would be special, both of our souls where important, now … well you wanted to keep my virtue intact, and so you had, but guess what now is over!!! …. I do not have anything left for me to give!!!" I was speechless; my heart had been torn in pieces again, as if that was possible. "Bella, I will make it the most special moment for us ever, I just want you to be happy" that was everything I was able to say, a knot got into my throw and I could not speak more, I just keep watching her, checking her reaction, but she was still for a long moment, tears appear in her eyes and she started to cry. "Edward, I am sorry but I do not think that will be possible, every time I think about it I have nightmares, even when I am awake, I am not sure if I can …. my body maybe healed but my soul … I am not sure… I am not sure if I will be able to be with you that way"

"Bella, why do you think that? I love you, I care for you and I will wait until you are ready", she suddenly turn in my way, she was still crying but her expression changed "Bella I will wait no matter how long I have to wait, I love you and just want you to be happy, but I also need to be by your side always" she then stared to the ceiling, apparently thinking and then she spoke again "Edward, I need you, I love you please just hold me" I stood up and in a flash I has with her, hugging her, holding her in my arms and kissing her hair, her cheek, whipping her tears away with my fingers and holding her hands.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**PLEASE REVIEW, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, ALL COMMENTS WILL BE TAKEN INTO ACCOUNT, BUT PLEASE REVIEW, I MADE AN EXCEPTION THIS TIME AND PUBLISHED 2 CHAPTERS TODAY, HOPE I CAN BE REWARDED WITH YOUR REVIEWS!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Together

Chapter 7. Together

EPOV

Two weeks passed and Bella was now home resting, one night I came thru her window and just asked "Sorry Bella, but I really need to know… do you still want to be my wife? Or will you cancel the wedding for now?" truly worried and also annoyed by Alice as she asked me every day the same question, she was getting on my nerves already, because Bella has not made her final decision. Bella turned to me shocked, "I am sorry Edward I do not know, I do not know if I am ready for that yet?" I shrugged remembering what happened to her and just said "Sorry love but I do love you, I will wait until you are ready even if we get married in two weeks or later, I just want you to be happy again" She looked at me "Edward I love you too much, if that is what you want I will marry you in two weeks" I was angry now "Bella, do not make up your decision for me, I want you to make it your way" she stared to the floor "Edward, I do want to be your wife and be with you in every possible way, I love you" I did not responded as I wanted, I knew she was saying this for my own sake, so I only responded "Thank you Bella, you are the love of my existence, I will love your forever and cannot wait any longer to wake up every day by your side".

BPOV

I knew I was not ready for the next step of our intimate relationship, but I also knew I loved Edward and I will never want anyone besides him, he was the one, and nothing will change that, so after a couple of hours I said "Edward could you please call Alice for me, I need to talk to her about the wedding" he did not say anything but his expression said it all, he was thrilled with the noticed and immediately grabbed his cell phone and called her. I did not hear anything he said to her but after he hanged up he looked at me and said "Do not worry about anything love, everything is on time and ok, you do not have do anything everything is already settled for our wedding". Somehow I felt relief and smiled the first smile I had in a long time. He noticed it too and just hugged me.


	8. Chapter 8: Reality

Chapter 8: Reality

BPOV

We are days away from our wedding, but I still think about what happened to me, even after all the times Edward has asked me and I keep telling him that everything is fine and not to worry, my mind is still wondering what really happened and why I still feel that I do not deserve Edward at all. He has being so nice with me, we have being together almost every day, just apart when Edward has to go hunting, but really I do not think I feel better at all, I know in my heart that I love Edward and that he loves me the same way, but how can someone get over this, it is too much.

Edward will be here any minute I need to get changed so we can go out, he is taking me to watch a movie and then dinner with our friends. Jessica called just a couple of minutes ago, telling me that Mike will pick her up and together they will go to pick Ben and Angela and we are going to meet at the movies. They have being very excited about the wedding, Jessica might be a little jealous because Mike has not even asked her to be his girlfriend, even after going out for weeks, Angela of course has being more than a great friend for us, she has helped Alice with the wedding invitations, I told her a million times not to worry but she keeps saying is her time to payback my help with her graduation invitations.

I had no idea what to wear for tonight and it is one of a million times I am actually delighted to have Alice as a sister, she called after Jessica and told me exactly what to put on, I am still not sure about all of it, but I cannot complain, my mind is not working at all and trying to think what to wear is just crazy.

After dressing up my phone rang, I read the caller ID, it was Edward, and my heart started to pound harder as always.

EPOV

"Hi love, are you ready?" I asked Bella thru the phone "As ready as I can be" Bella answered. "Ok, I am just around the corner see you soon" I hanged up my phone and parked my car in front of Bella's house. Bella came out her front door and as always I was speechless, she looked so sexy and lovely at the same time, I came to her and kissed her in the lips "I missed you today" I spoke in a low voice, she turned and said "Me too", I took her hand and walked her to the passenger seat, then I went to my side, started my car and headed towards Port Angeles.

"Bella, what is wrong?" I asked really concerned and holding her hand, she has not said anything during the car ride. "Edward I am fine just watching the trees, it is so green in here" she answered. I cannot read her mind, but I know her too well to know something was bothering her. "Bella, please I know something is wrong please tell me what are you thinking". She just turned her face to the window and started sobbing "Edward… I … I do not feel ok" I was really worried and just pulled to the side and parked the car. "Bella, please tell me" I asked as I hold her, "Baby please talk to me, you know you can trust me".

"Edward… I am so sorry I know you love me and I love you but please this is too much, I do not know if I want a big wedding, everyone in towns now know what happened and I do not know if I can handle the gossip anymore, all the people keep staring at me and…" I stopped her "Love, please just forget about the rest of the people, tell me what you need, what you want is more important for me than anyone else, so just please say what you need from me and what you want" Bella turned around looking me straight into my eyes "Edward… I want to get married in Vegas"

"What?...Really? Ok then when do you want to get married in Vegas?" I asked surprised by her answer. "Edward I want to get married and live this life behind as soon as possible… I know is a big step and short noticed but really I just want it simple, maybe just the two of us, or maybe just the family and … " I kissed her "Bella, if this is what you want, well your wish is my command so let´s go!!"

BPOV

"What? … Now?" I was excited beyond believe but also shocked by his answer "Yes, why not? If we need anything we buy it and so let´s get going now, I will call the airport and check in the next flight if you want" OMG are we really doing this now? I keep asking myself, damn we are "Yes! Let´s go now I cannot wait to be your wife I love you Edward thank you" I hugged him as strong as I could.

"We are going to Vegas to get married… wow!" as I said it Edward turn into his phone and dialed, he spoke for a couple of minutes then he hang up his phone and turned to me "Love, everything is ready, let´s go to the airport, our flight will be leaving in a couple of hours, we´ve just got time to get there" Damn, I am so excited, this is what I really want just be with Edward, of course the way he drives I know will make it on time. "I just have to call our friends to cancel the plan for the evening" I said to Edward, he just nodded taking my hand and kissing my ring. "I love you Bella" he whispered "Love you too future husband" I reply with a huge smile on my face, it has being so long since I last smiled but it is all going to be fine now, at least that's what I hope for. "Edward?" I asked "Yes?" he replied "Do you want to call your family and tell them the news and maybe they want to go to?" I asked but really I just wanted to be with Edward. "Love…. I will call them but I just want to be with you, will see them when we return and have a little party when we get back". I was so relieved so I simply said "Thank you Edward, this is exactly what I need now, just you and me".


	9. Chapter 9: Wedding Night

Chapter 9. Wedding night

BPOV

After our beautiful wedding in Vegas, well it was our wedding night, I did not know if I was ready, I was nervous and scared at the same time, I do not want Edward to notice my fear but want to give me to him in every possible way, we waited for this day, this time, it was perfect. I knew Edward did not want to say anything but I knew he thought about it too.

We were in our room, we decided to stay for our wedding night at this hotel, and leave at noon for the airport for our real honeymoon so I get a good rest before our trip. "Edward?" I said almost whispering, he turn to me in an instance "Yes, Mrs. Cullen, what do you need? Is there anything I can do for my lovely wife?" I was blushing, I really wanted to try. He just stared at me and waited for my answer "Edward I want to try now?" his expression was confused, he did not expect this from me after everything that happened and the way I felt before, I was not even thinking when I said it. "Bella I do not want you to get hurt, are you sure about this, I told you I can wait, there is no hurry love, I will hold you and sing to you all night if that is what you want?" he said to my ear while hugging me. "Edward, please I need you, I want you, I really think this is the right moment for us to well… make that special moment we have being waiting for so long?" He did not respond, he studied my expression and then he just kissed me in the lips, he then started touching me with his gentle hands slowly, down my collar bone, all my body down to my waist. I was thrilled with the idea, then he came on top of me, supporting his weight in his arms, trying not to crush me at all, after more kisses he starred at me studying my reaction and he just say "Bella, if I do anything wrong, if I hurt you in anyway please you must tell me at once, I do not want to hurt you in anyway love" I just nodded my body was in fire, I just need him so much I did not think of anything and as we held each other's gaze he started to move towards me. He filled me completely the sensation was intoxicating but at the same time it reminded me of that horrible day, I did not want to think about it, this was supposed to be our special moment; it was our first time wasn't it? Well at least for him it was, my mind did not agree, it was our first time, I never felt so completely, he was amazing, his scent overwhelmed me, my desire for him was greater than I ever imagine it would be, I clutched at him, pulling him closer, deeper, he hold me tighter with our every move, the feeling was so intense than I started to cry and shudder as his love rolled through me and I totally lost myself in him. Finally we both felt the release and we both trembled and he fell to pieces in my arms.

EPOV

I stared at the ceiling I did not want to move, we did not say anything we just laid down hugging each other in the bed until sunrise, then he finally talked "Bella, that was the most beautiful experience in my life, I love you so much" I heard her heart skipped a beat then while it restarted she said "it was amazing I love your too" and so we held each other until ten in the morning, it was time for us to start, well more like continue our honeymoon.


	10. Chapter 10: Honeymoon

Chapter 10. Honeymoon

BPOV

After another wonderful day, we were at the dining table; I was having dinner when I said "Edward?" "Yes, love?" he replied back, he was still making me something to eat, he was just a wonderful husband, a great man, how did I get so lucky? "Edward… what do you say if we go to Dartmouth at least for a semester?"

"Seriously?" Edward asked back as he turned to meet my gaze, "Yes… why not? I think it would be a good opportunity" he walked to my side and hugged me "Yes love I think it would be a wonderful time for us to be able to attend college, I think we really need some time alone before you start with your new life"

So after we decided to attend college at least for a semester and having a great dinner we decided to get back to the room, so we could love each other again.

EPOV

We were on our honeymoon, I really needed to go hunting, and so I left her a note and went out while she slept. As I hunted I thought and compared the experience of making love to Bella to the sensation of drinking blood, they told me they were paired in comparison, but no, loving Bella has being more powerful than I ever imagine, not even when I drink her blood as I saved her from James has been so potent. I never thought it was possible to feel that way. I was so happy.

I returned just after a couple of hours, I did not want to leave Bella for so long, it pained me to be away from her.

BPOV

I woke up with my normal nightmares, I was not passed thru the memory of the attack, and it still haunted me every night. I turn around and found that Edward was not there, I found a note where he said he needed to go hunting and that he would be back by the time I wake up. Suddenly, I felt sick, it was weird, I stood up as quickly as possible and ran for the bathroom, I throw up violently, that was horrible, but it did not feel like food poisoning it was worst, as I was going back to the room I started to feel very dizzy, my ears stared to ring and I saw light spots, I tried to hold into the back of the couch for support but then I do not what happened next as everything went black.

EPOV

I arrived at house, it had being just two hours since I left and already felt like days, I missed her too much, I entered the house and just when I was around the corner of our room I saw her, she was unconscious in the floor. "Bella!! … Bella!!" I screamed she did not responded in any way I picked her up and gently put her on our bed, I moved her gently trying to wake her, she did not so I started to panic, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number, he picked up at the first ring "Carlisle, I do not know what is wrong with Bella, I just came in from hunting and found her unconscious on the floor!!" I heard Carlisle had stopped breathing and called out loud for Alice, he started talking to her "Alice, can you see something about Bella?" Alice just yelled "No, I can't see!!" I called to Carlisle again "Carlisle please!!" his medical training kicked in "Check her breathing, her pulse, her heart, is there anything you can that is not normal?" I started to work on Bella, I checked her breathing was normal, no obstruction or anything, then I checked her pulse and listened to her heart, everything seems normal, but she is not waking up. "Everything seems normal, but she is not waking up!!" Carlisle was silent then he talked again "Check her for any type of bite, mosquito, bee, anything!" and so I did but found nothing. "Nothing" I was screaming now "Bella … Bella please open your eyes!!" I moved her a little harder, then I pinched her arm to see if she responded in anyway, then I pressed her chest with one of my fingers. Nothing she does not respond in anyway. I then screamed at the top of my lounges "No… Bella please, please do not leave me, come back to me, please!"

I started thinking in the Volturi again, making my plans for my own death I did not want to leave in a world without her. Then my vampire instincts kicked in my mouth started to fill up with venom, "should I bite her?" was this my last resource for saving Bella, I did not care, she was going to be turn anyway later on, and I knew vampire's venom healed anything so I was about to bite her neck when I heard Alice screaming in the phone "Don't Edward, do not bite her, not now!!" I froze, I took the phone to my ear and just yelled at her "Why don't if this will save her!" Alice responded "No, Edward she is not dying, she is… "she did not continue, she was struggling on how she was going to spill the news to me, her visions, "Bella is going to be ok … I do not know why she is unconscious but I know she is going to be fine, she is … well she is pregnant Edward" I froze totally shocked at the news and did not respond. "Edward! Did you hear me… she is going to be ok you are going to be a father!" after a couple of seconds my mind started to function again, "What did you say? That is impossible, it has just being two weeks, how to know it is mine and not… "I trailed off it pained me like anything just to think that it was not mine. "No, Edward it is, that is why she is unconscious, is not a normal pregnancy, I do not what exactly is wrong now why that happened, why she blacked out like that, but I had seen that she will open her eyes in a matter of minutes, just wait".

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**PLEASE REVIEW !!! **

**IF I DO NOT GET REVIEWS I WILL HOLD THE STORY AS I REALLY NEED PEOPLE TO SUPPORT MY STORY, SO PLEASE TAKE A MINUTE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT SO FAR, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT, ETC.**


	11. Chapter 11: Concerns

The Twist Chapter 11: Concerns

EPOV

This was not going to end well, I got already not one but two degrees in medicine and really, I have never heard anything about someone fainting in their first weeks of pregnancy if that is what it really was. I could not control myself for thinking about all Bella and I have being going thru in our relationship, all the good and the bad things, I tried to focus on all the good ones but I was really avoiding the present. Carlisle told me to wait until she was alert but it has being 3 minutes already after I hang up the phone with Alice and still no sign of any change in Bella. As I was about to call again I felt her fingers moving in my hand. "Bella?!" I whispered, her eyes open I could see them trying to gain focus.

"Edward … what … what happened?" she started to mumble, "Bella" I said relieved "Bella, love you passed out, are you feeling alright?" I asked her concerned. "Yes, I think I am feeling ok now" she said as she was trying to get up in the bed, as soon as she was sitting up she said "Edward, what happened? I felt sick and after I just remember coming back to the bed and I felt dizzy, then everything went black" I looked at her "Bella, love I … I do not what to tell you … I … I think we have to go back and have Carlisle check you up, is that alright?" I asked her hopping she said yes, I was truly concerned and worried about her. "Yes, Edward sorry about this but…" I held one of my fingers to her lips "Bella, do not worry about it, we need to check you up, we have an eternity to spend together ok?" I said with the gentlest voice I could handle to cover up my state of mind.

"I will go get the arrangements for our flight back, maybe it would be a good time to take a bath and get ready ok love?"

CPOV

"Alice … please just tell me all about your vision, I need to know what is going on with Bella" I asked truly concerned about what really happened during her kidnap.

"Carlisle… all I can see is that Bella is pregnant, she looks alright but that is all I do not know any other details, not even the time as she is indoors in our home and there is no way I can say time and date" she said calmly "But… by the way she looks I can say she is happy"

"Alright Alice, let's wait for them to arrive so I can check on her I will go to the hospital to gather some stuff I might need to check on her, I do not think she will want to go to the hospital"

BPOV

We arrived to Forks, I have being feeling a little lightheaded but that was it, so I guess is a good sign. Edward had being a little quiet but I understand he is worried about me, he also had made my day better by making me breakfast and giving me anything I needed, even he asked for a private little golf car at the airport to take us all the way to the gate. I do not know why I deserved this amazing man, which now happens to be my husband.

As we arrived home… yes I like the sound of it, I mean it already felt like home but now it was actually accurate, it wasn´t Edward's house it was our home. Well after we arrived home Carlisle took us to his study, which now had a lot of different machines and an examination bed for me to lie down and be examined and get a blood sample for checking for everything. They have not said anything until after an hour of exams and questions; Carlisle is really a great doctor, but what I loved the most is watching Edward in doctor mode too, I knew he had a couple of degrees in medicine but he had never actually practiced it, and now watching him interact with Carlisle that way … well I loved him even more, if that was even possible.

"Edward?" I asked, "Yes love?" he responded from one of the tables at the back of the study, he was watching under a microscope analyzing something "Edward why haven´t you ever practiced medicine as a doctor? I mean you got two degrees but you have never worked at the hospital" I asked him wondering really why? I mean I know it must be hard for him because of the blood, but was that all? "Well… yes I do have two degrees in medicine, you are also right that I have never worked as a doctor as Carlisle had and well as you probably figure out the blood is something hard to work with when you're a vampire, I can now work with your blood for example and well as much as it still appeals me you already know my reaction for it had also changed as I cannot live without you" he chuckled "But… really what kept me from working as a proper doctor was well … my age, nobody would believe I am a real doctor with well two degrees in medicine as I do not look older than well maybe 22" he laughed, I had to laughed too, "Had you ever considered working well not as a doctor that looks at patients at the hospitals but in research?" I asked looking at his reaction, he looked up and turn to face me "Well Bella I really have not considered that?" he chuckled "As always you are so much smarter that I am, I think I might actually look into that possibility, but also as my last degree was well over 20 years ago, I also think it would me a good option to study and get a third one" he shrugged and I chuckled "Yes, that might be a good idea, I think a lot of things had changed in that particular area over those years… we now have 3D ultrasounds" as my words where out I saw an expression I had never see in Edward's face.

EPOV

As soon as I heard Bella said 3D ultrasounds I felt like I was hit by a train in the guts, what if she really is pregnant? If that is true, well is the baby really mine? I mean I guy could hope, but a vampire? I have never heard of anything like that, so I knew it was not possible, will she keep it, even if it is from her attacker? Maybe this is the only way we can have a family? My train of thoughts went crazy at all the possibilities and then I read Carlisle mind, if I was already going crazy, his thoughts well make me mind speechless too, my mind stopped working all at once. I just turn to see Carlisle's expression but he turned to Bella.

"Bella, I think we need to talk now that all the results are ready" Carlisle said, she got up the bed and went to Carlisle desk and sat down on one of the chairs I sat on the other facing Carlisle, I held Bella's hand and started rubbing my thumb in circles trying to calm her, well that was what I was trying to say to myself, this was for me to calm me down.

"Bella… the results are ready, I know Edward had to do and check on half of them but after going thru all of them and putting them together I finally have the results" Carlisle spoke watching both of us. "Bella… you are pregnant" Her face lit up but after a couple of seconds her expression changed and she went completely livid I knew why, she is probably going thru the same questions I have about all of this, I was about to talk to her and tell her that everything will be ok and that I will take care of the baby as it was mine and be a happy family if she decides to keep it and that I will support her in every way possible when Carlisle spoke again "Edward" I turned to face Carlisle when he said "you are going to be a father" after those words where said I froze in place and my mind went blank.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Please review, my b-day is on Friday so at least this time I hope to get more reviews ok, let me know what you think of the story so far and what you expect in the future.**

**Thanks to all the readers, I really appreciate that you keep with my story, I got some ideas for other stories as well and I hope to write them on and hope you could read them too.**


	12. Chapter 12: New life

The Twist Chapter 12: New life

**CHAPTER 12: New life **

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the huge delay, first my appendicitis, then my aunt died so sorry for all of this time. But I am back here is the new chapter; let me get some reviews please!**

BPOV

Well some weeks have passed and now we decided to carry on with the Darmouth college experience, I know I am pregnant but I will be due in the summer so that gives me time to spend at least a year in college, I have decided to study a Major in English, as it has always been my favorite subject in high school (well Biology was the best but you know why), Edward will be attending too, he applied for the M.D Program again, as he is taking my advice to work in research for the future, something entirely different and better that going to high school again. Edward bought us a house there and well since Carlisle already looks way younger than he should be, he applied to work at Mary Hitchcock Memorial Hospital so everyone will be moving to Hanover in New Hampshire, only 2 hours away from Boston, 3 from Montreal and 5 from New York, well human driving speed time that is.

Alice was so excited to leave near New York again, so she can finally get her designs done and sold by major stores. Rosalie was excited to, as she will be with doing some new Engineering Science program, Jasper was also exited to return to the Department of History, Esme loved to live there in order to renovate a lot of the old houses as Hanover was established in 1769 and well for Emmet everyone knew all he wanted was to spend his time in the Athletics Department.

So now we were ready to start our new life in the other side of the country, Charlie was down but was happy for all of us, and he had Sue now, Renee well she will still in the other side of the country but at least on the same time zone now and the same baseball conference division so that might help somehow, for at least until I get changed.

Edward and I have not really talked about that, as our priority was our baby, after he or she was born will figure it out with Carlisle the best way to proceed.

EPOV

Finally, we arrived to Hanover, the town was well rated the second best place to live in America, according to CNN and Money magazine, so it was not bad at all, also that we could get a great diversity of food.

Each couple bought a house so we could finally be a real couple for everyone to see, of course they have to get married for the benefit of Bella's family as well as our few Forks friends, and they did a small double ceremony just before we parted.

When Bella and I arrived to our new house, she was really impressed, it had everything we needed including the nursery for our baby, I was so happy that we did get that opportunity in our lives, it was not the best timing but I could not had asked for anything else, it was a miracle for us.

We started college, I already knew almost everything, just some minor updates and some new genetics also they had discovered after my last degree, so I could focus in what Bella needed that was my first priority as always, and became really a full time job.

BPOV

The first months where great for me, literature, history and all the books I had to read where amazing to me, Edward had been right, I would love at least a year experience in college, but outside college my life was all ups and downs, morning sickness was the worst, it just would not stop all day, wasn´t it suppose to be only "morning"?, one time I was going thru a lecture and I just had to run to the restrooms, I nearly made it to the first available cubicle. Carvings where taking also control of my life, I have to take almost two backpacks one for my college books and supplies and the other with all kinds of snacks, from Nutella, some sandwiches, cereal boxes, apples and Twizzlers, so you can imagine how that was. Carlisle was checking on me on daily bases, mornings and evenings as my blood pressure was going nuts, Edward checked on me between classes, that happening almost every hour. But then again during one lecture I started to be really dizzy, I tried to get to my locker for some pills or the restroom for a wet cold cloth whatever became first, but before I could make it even out the door everything went black.

When I became aware of where I was and what happened, Edward was already by my side, with a wet cloth, a bottle of water and my pills, with a very concerned look, so after that he just gave me a special gadget that with only pressing a button he will know something was not good for my and came immediately to help. I was so grateful for that little thing; it was truly a life saver.

Just after my eight month things became really bad, not for the pregnancy but I started to feel like Edward was dragging away, at first I thought it was because of college, but I knew Edward, he already knew everything so one night when we had a girl's night out, my life was turned upside down.

Alice, Rosalie and I arrived to this pub very near Darthmouth College, we entered as always very fast with the help of Rosalie's looks and well Alice. We were dancing and having lots of fun, I of course only drinking water and lots of it, so it was not uncommon for me to get to the restroom every 30 minutes. Around 1 am I went again, but this time as I was in the restroom I heard Edward's voice coming from the room next door, and he was having a conversation with another woman.

"Edward… hi is nice to see you again, are you here with your brothers or just by yourself as last time?" the female voice asked in a very cheering voice. "Hi…" the restroom next door flushed. Damit! I could not get her name! " … nice to see you, no I am here by myself" Edward answered "that´s great, do you want to dance with me or maybe, you know have a little fun back there?" the female voice said. What the f…? well I know Edward, he will just lay her down as gentleman he always is, but nothing prepared me for what I heard next… "Sure, I do not like the music that is playing so …" I just froze in place, what the hell? Edward has never being with someone like that besides me, what does that mean? Then heard that a door was open and closed, then the click of the lock, it was just behind the women's restroom, I could not move my blood went to my feet, then I heard another noise and after some seconds I heard Edward gasp and moan. What is happening? I thought then my breathing came erratic, I was having a panic attack, I could not breath anymore I tried and tried, then the restroom door opened and Rosalie came in as well as Alice, I could not see much of their expression as my sight was blurring from the lack of oxygen, then everything went black.

**Author's Notes:**

**Please Review ! **


	13. Chapter 13: Emergency

Chapter 13: Emergency

RPOV

After what Alice told me what she just saw in her vision, I entered into the restrooms to find Bella, as soon as I spot her she was passing out, I ran to get a hold on her before she hit the floor, then I heard Alice yelling and knocking next room, but I did not care about her for now, all my concerns where for Bella, what happened to her, did she saw Edward, heard or something, I truly hopped that she didn't but I could not be sure. Maybe was just her blood pressure again.

I carried her outside the pub and went directly to my car, then I grabbed my phone and called Carlisle, he did not pick up, so I dialed Emmet as I drove her directly to Carlisle's hospital. Thank god he answered at the second ring.

"Emmet... something terrible is going on, I can't tell you everything now but please meet me at the hospital, get Carlisle, he is not answering his phone, I am driving Bella there, she passed out and she is not responding"

"Rose? ... ok … yeah got it meet you there with Jazz, where is Alice by the way?"

"Emmet, not now… Alice is busy but she will know, just do as I say please!"

"OK"

I hung up the phone and kept on trying to get Bella to respond with no success. We arrived to the hospital minutes later; Carlisle was already at the entrance waiting as well as Emmet and Jasper, both of them with a livid look as they saw Bella and probably my expression too.

CPOV

"Rose! … What happened?" I did not wait for her response I carried Bella to a stretcher and pulled her into the ER.

"Carlisle … Alice had a vision she did not explain everything to me, but she said to hurry and get Bella from the restroom, as soon as I entered Bella was passing out, I really do not know what happened, Alice stayed behind yelling and knocking a door next to the ladies restroom at the pub"

"Ok Rose, let me check on Bella, will deal with anything else latter"

I started checking on Bella's vitals, her blood pressure was very low, I started an IV and then turned on the baby monitor, the babies heart beat was not as strong as it has been the entire pregnancy, Bella was over eight months pregnant, maybe will need to get an emergency C-section, but we still have a little time for Bella to recover.

After a few minutes she started to respond "Bella … honey are you alright?" she opened her eyes, and her expression was really confused

"Bella you are in the hospital you passed out, your blood pressure was low, but tell me how are you feeling?"

Bella blinked twice trying to adjust her sight to the light above her "Carlisle … I ..." she started to respond but stopped mid sentence, then she changed her answer "how is the baby?"

"Bella, the baby's heart beat is lower than normal, well normal for the baby, we might need to induce labor today, are you feeling better enough for that or we can do a C-section?"

"C-section? … No I think I can mange, I do not want any more needles!" she said concerned but I got the feeling it was not because of the needles.

"Ok Bella, then will give you some medicine to induce labor, it will take some hours so just relax, if you do not feel ok, let me know immediately" I said to her in my best doctor relaxing tone

"Do you want me to call Edward for you? Or maybe someone else had already called him, let me check ok?"

Her expression changed, she started sobbing and shaking "Bella? Are you alright, does anything hurt?" she shook her head and responded between sobs "No … I'm fine … I just do not want to see Edward now please"

I really was not expecting that answer "Bella, why? Is something wrong between you and Edward?" she did not respond she just turned her head and said "Carlisle… I think I am going to try to rest, it will be a long day and I probably need all my strength"

"Ok Bella, I'll leave you to rest, I will be checking on you" I then turned around and left the room, I need to speak to Alice.

EmPOV

After Rose's phone call I was really worried, she never talks to me that way, and why was Alice still at the pub? Too many questions, but instead I focused on where I was, with Jasper now at the ER waiting area. What happened to Bella? Hope my little sis was doing ok as well as the baby.

Ok I was concerned about Bella as probably Jasper and Rose but really what got me on my nerves was that I haven't heard or seen Edward around, where is he? Has anyone tried to contact him?

I turned around and asked Jasper "Jasper, have you talked to Edward?" Jasper turned around immediately feeling my concern, his expression was unreadable but with that I already knew his answer before he told me "No", so I asked "Has anyone?"

"Not that I know, I have been trying to call Alice but she is not answering" after his answer Esme came into the ER, she already talked to Carlisle.

JPOV

"Hi Esme … how did you know we were here?" she turned around to see me, "Rose called and then Carlisle…" she paused for a moment turning around and looking into the ER, and then she said to Emmett, Rose and me "Where is Alice?"

I answered her "I don't know, I have tried calling her but she is not answering", what Emmett asked me before was also something that got me thinking so I asked Esme.

"Esme, have you heard about Edward?" her expression was composed but her feelings were a mess "No, isn't he with Bella and Carlisle?"

"No" I answered "I was hoping that you or Carlisle knew about him, but nobody knows about him or where he is, Emmett tried calling him, I suppose Carlisle has done that too, I have been busy trying to get Alice but so far none of them are answering.

**Author's Notes:**

**Ok PTB will take a while to get all the chapters reviewed so I will keep posting the chapters that I have already written, hopping to get some great reviews. I hate when I do not have a story update, so here is chapter 13, for all my readers, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Treachery

**Chapter 14: Treachery**

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the huge "hiatus" delay. Real Life got in the way, but I am back here is the new chapter; let me get some reviews please! **

APOV

After I saw Rosalie leave with Bella and Emmett I just focus on getting to Edward. He needs some explaining to do so I tried knocking on the door several times. There was no answer but the noises kept going. I was tired of this game so I forced the lock on the door and open it.

I have been focusing on Rosalie and Bella to foreseen what I was looking at the moment.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing?" I screamed, but he didn't even turn to watch me he just kept watching that girl that was on her knees.

So I just grabbed the girl's hair and pull her away from him. I shook Edward and after a couple of seconds he looked at me.

"Alice?" He asked quite disoriented.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing here and with this…" I trailed of and turn to watch the girl's face, and what I saw wasn't what I was expecting and it just horrified me. It was Lauren.

"Lauren?" I asked, even I did know it was her.

"Hi Alice, nice to see you again" she said as calmly as if she was just sitting doing nothing wrong a couple of minutes ago.

"Lauren what are you doing here?" I asked

I needed some answers and I needed them now, I never thought Edward could do something like that, and not after being with Bella. How could he done this to her.

"Well Alice, I think you know exactly what I am doing here, or were at least a couple of minutes ago. So if you can just turn around and leave us alone so we can continue". She said while checking Edward out.

"Lauren I think is best if you just leave now the easy way or if not, I can throw you out" I said while trying to calm down, I am not sure if I can keep doing this before I just turn and kill this girl.

"Fine, I leave for now." She said as she stood up and grabbed her things.

"Call me Eddie any time you want" she said before she got to the door and walked away.

I then turn to face Edward he had some explanation to do before anything else was done.

"Edward can you please explain yourself?"

He just turn to face me again but said nothing, he kept staring and after a few moments he just shook his head and pressed the balls of his hands to his eyes.

"Alice? What are you … wait where am I?" He said quite confused.

"Edward, do you have any idea of what have you done?" I asked concerned.

"Um, no where are we and where is Bella?" He was still disoriented.

"Edward we are at the pub near the college campus, why where you with Lauren?"

"Lauren?"

"Yes, Edward Lauren"

"I have no idea who you are talking about" Edward responded.

"Edward, what is your last memory?" I tried to ask as calm as possible

He looked around the room and after a couple of seconds he answered.

"I remember being at the library studying"

"Ok Edward there is no time and no way to tell you this but being straight forward"

He stared at me like I had grown two heads.

"Edward, you were here with Lauren; before you ask, yes Lauren from Forks."

"Alice…" he tried to say something but I stopped him.

"Edward, please hear me out and then you can explain whatever you want ok?"

"Fine"

"Edward you where here with her, doing… I have no idea how to tell you this but cheating on Bella"

"What!" He exclaimed.

"No Alice that is not possible, I could never do that to Bella, you know me …" He started to explain but I cut him out again.

"Edward, wait! I know you wouldn't cheat on Bella but you did what concerns me now is why you did it and not recall a thing."

He just stood there thinking as was I.

EPOV

What Alice just said got me thinking. I didn't recall anything of what she just explained. I don´t remember walking out of the library, seeing Lauren or even getting here; what was worst is that I do not remember cheating on Bella. How could I've done this to her, she didn't deserved any of this. We needed to find out what caused all of this, and we needed to do it now.

Just when I was about to say this to Alice she started to talk again.

"Edward, Bella is at the hospital, just before I came in. Rosalie and myself where heading to find Bella; she was in the restroom next door and passed out. I asked Rosalie to take her to the hospital; she called Emmett as she couldn't reach Carlisle"

"Alice, what are we waiting for let's get going" I said as I walked out the door.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
